


I miss you so

by Banananana0



Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucci has feelings, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Unrequited Crush, post-Water 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananana0/pseuds/Banananana0
Summary: Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku and Blueno leave water 7, but Lucci still misses Paulie.Will they get together? Or is it unrequited?
Relationships: Jabra/Kaku (One Piece), Jabra/Rob Lucci, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be long running because of school things coming up but hope you enjoy

The CP9 headquarters, the Tower of Law, resides on Enies Lobby across the drawbridge. It consists of a large tower, with the words "Enies Lobby" proudly displayed on it, and it is the tallest structure in Enies Lobby. Generally, CP9 will just lounge around when not on missions. They recently finished a mission and so had much time to spare. They were all lounging around, having fun. All except Lucci.

_ Lucci p.o.v _

There was a sudden pounding at the door.

I hadn’t expected anyone to come for me, however, I thought it might be Kaku. While we were at Water 7, he looked out for me. He watched over me making ships with the other shipwrights and came with me to the bar to visit Blueno. I hadn't come out of this room since we had Kaku and Kalifa try their new powers, so he has a reason to worry. But I needed time to consider what was happening.

I sighed, giving in to whoever was at the door since they weren't going to stop. "Come in."

"Lucci, you OK?"

The voice came from the door. it was different from Kaku's. It was deeper and more hoarse. The tone reminded me of the one I missed…

"I know you're stubborn but damn."

Kaku never spoke like that either.

"You don't remember Jabra? The best wolf ever?" 

I didn't turn to him, I was still facing the window, away from the door. "Jabra? Go away..."

"Rob Lucci, the coldest CP9 agent, getting lost in his feelings?" Jabra teased. I would have used my Finger Pistol, a close-range attack that leaves a wound similar to a bullet and ended him there. But I felt weak. Never have I ever been this weak before, and I wasn't sick either. 

"Lucci, tell me what's wrong. You never cry like that…" his expression grew sterner, concern in his eyes. For once, he was right. My eyesight was blurry from the tears as a few began to fall. The ones which landed on my hands left them moist.

"Why… am I crying over him?"

My voice betrayed me, giving away what I didn't want to say. What I didn't want anyone to know, "I don't have feelings but… but he touched my heart."

_ Jabra p.o.v _

Lucci sat in front of me, tears falling onto his shaking hands, his head hung low, his hair draping over his shoulders. Since I entered, he refused to look at me. And yet he was telling me all this. About how he loves someone. 

"I could get Kaku to help?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. I mean, we are talking about the same type of love?

His response was only a glare, yet it made the entire room cooler. Right then, I thought I figured it out, "Is it Kaku? The one who touched your heart?"

_ Lucci p.o.v _

There was a sense of emptiness in his voice. It was suspicious. Why would Jabra be sorrowful if I like someone?

I was never good with sentimental things, so I couldn't understand it. And I wasn't going to ask.

"No… it's not Kaku. It's someone I worked with as a shipwright. His name is Paulie. Kaku, Blueno and Kalifa know him. Kaku and I even went with Paulie for drinks at Blueno's bar. Paulie and I designed and built many ships together…"

Before long, the tears I stopped had returned. I was crying for someone I wasn't going to see again.

"So that's it? You've fallen for someone on a mission. I'm sure you can go and see Paulie again?" He attempted to help, but that distinct emptiness was there and lingering. 

"I can't. I can't see Paulie again. Ever." I wrapped my arms around myself, trying not to fall apart, "not after what happened at Iceberg’s mansion. I hurt him. I used finger pistol and hurt him. But it hurt me more. He doesn't know that. Just seeing him hurt like that hurt me deeper… I've never been hurt like this. Not even the scar on my back compares to this."

The image of Paulie with a wound on his shoulder came to mind. How I wish he wasn't hurt. It's my job but I've never felt this way. I kill people. I'm the Government's killing machine. But hurting this one person, hurt me more. Hurting Paulie, hurt me even more.

_ Jabra p.o.v _

For this to hurt more than the scar on his back. That scar was from 5 cannonballs shot at him when he was 13, the scars forming the shape of the World Government symbol. For this 'unrequited' love to hurt more than that, which is more than any of us have experienced, is seriously a problem.

"Things happen," I turned away from him, "you know what you are for the government."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lucci p.o.v.

"I'm the Governments killing machine, I know. But it hurts as I've never been hurt before."  
I admitted, still refusing to look at him. He was offering me help, but I didn't want it. He reminded me too much of Paulie. The voice was deep and familiar, yet it had a sense of distance, a sense of unfamiliarity. I hated the unfamiliar tone in his voice. He may have looked different but he was all too familiar. To have him say these words to me hurt, because of the memories. Memories of Iceberg’s Mansion. And what he said.

No P.o.v

"So you could speak all these years!? And you decided to lie and say you can't! Talking via that stupid bird!" Paulie shouted at Lucci, now changed into a monstrous leopard. "You bastard! How could you lie to me in such a way!" He threw his rope at Lucci, in an attempt to capture him, only to be hit with a counter-attack, finger pistol.

He staggered back, holding his bleeding shoulder. His head hung low, hiding the pain in his face. This decision was an almost fatal one. A sharp kick to his back from Lucci sent him flying to a wall, smashing it to bits.  
"Bastard. Don't you dare come back to water 7 once you leave." Paulie wiped the blood from his mouth, "You're worse than the devil himself, Rob Lucci."

Lucci stared down at him, colder than ever. His guard lowered, yet Paulie couldn't attack, he had taken too much damage and could barely stand.

Jabra p.o.v

"You aren't you. You're a tool. A merciless brutal one." I unintentionally spoke.

“I know what I am!” he yelled at me, baring the jaws of a leopard. He grew taller and his shoulders grew wider. Yellow fur dotted with black spots flourished over his exposed skin. His shirt began to tear, unable to keep up with his size. The exact scar he spoke of revealed itself. It too grew larger as he did. His claws grew longer as his hands widened. His fur standing on end.

His shadow loomed over me. His claws jeopardized me. His aura threatened me.

In response to his transformation, I showed the same beastly appearance, bearing the canines of a wolf at him. “What’s the transformation about?”

Once our heights matched, I undid what I did.

He transformed to hide his face. His pride was too damaged. Pouring his heart out and all the feelings he had bottled up damaged the pride he worked so hard for. He was ashamed of the tears, embarrassed by admitting his feelings. 

“I’ll take this as my leave. if you need me you should know where I am.”  
I walked straight to the door without turning back to him. It hurt to see him in this state. He used ‘soru’ (It grants its user the power to move their feet several times in the blink of an eye, thus allowing them to move at blinding speeds in the process) and blocked my path to the door. His eyes glared as he growled at me.

An inhuman voice came from the assassin “do not tell Kaku, Kalifa and Blueno. Or anyone. At all.” his eyes shot a deadly glare, “do you understand?”

“y-yes, sir!” I hesitated, knowing in this state, if he attacked me, none of my defences would work. I darted out the door and gently slammed it behind me.  
I turned the corner to walk back to where everyone else was and saw the First person I was told not to talk to.

Kaku p.o.v

“what are you doing here?” Jabra jumped back, startled, “ Poking your long nose in my business?”

“I'm not here for you. Lucci hasn't come out of that room since Kalifa and I showed off our new fruits.” I explained although I doubt he got any of it. His face was blank, no sign of expression at all. His eyes were empty and meaningless. I would have questioned what happened in that room, but the truth is I already knew. I have been listening since he went in.   
I saw how close Paulie and Lucci had gotten over the 5 years. They were inseparable. I was their 3rd wheel.  
The last incident that happened at Water 7 damaged Lucci's cold exterior. 

Although Jabra seemed different, I couldn't pinpoint why. 

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is it because you've found how awesome and amazing I am?" He put his hands on his hips in a sort of heroic pose. I paid him no mind.

"Jabra, can I ask you something?" I voiced, finally turning to look him in the eyes.

He hesitated upon being asked my question. "Uhm… sure"

Jabra p.o.v

"Do you like him?"  
Kaku's expression became stern, his eyebrows tilted. 

I turned away from him, "no I don't like Paulie, I mean we've never met." I laughed, knowing he wasn’t going to let me off with that answer.

“Cut the crap. You know who I’m talking about.” his tone played no jokes. He was straight to the point. There was no way I was going to be let off now. Although he was shorter than me, I still felt intimidated.

“Come on old buddy, how about we go somewhere else!” I offered. It was a last resort but I had to get away from the room Lucci was in. Kaku fixed his posture and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He raised one eyebrow and looked directly at me. I caught sight of a long tail with a tuft on the end grow longer. His giraffe tail swung from side to side, slowly.

“To uh..” I hesitated before being cut off by a crash of glass. It came from the room Lucci was in.   
Water escaped from under the door, petals flowing on top of the surface. 

Kaku P.o.v.

“I don’t think we should stay here. Let’s go.” I suggested. Jabra nodded in agreement and grabbed my arm. We both rushed to reach to find Jabra’s garden room. I turned back, feeling something wrong

The clear water spilt under the door was slowly becoming a red thick liquid. Did Lucci cut himself? What’s happening? The red liquid became more dark and saturated. Ripples in the water drifted from under the door, the colour stayed consistent.

“Jabra let go! Lucci is hurt!” I struggled to get out of his grip. His nails dug into my arm, drawing the same red liquid that was in the water.

“He’s fine. This is Lucci we’re walking about!” Jabra growled.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him.

Lucci p.o.v

The voices outside were too muffled to listen in on, so I returned to my seat near the window. The weakness was getting to me.

As I turned, my tail knocked Kalifa's vase of flowers. The glass shattered once it hit the floor, shards scattering as the water from inside escaped. It travelled under the door, carrying sakura petals across the surface.

The shattered glass reminded me of Paulie's goggles. He never wore them over his eyes, they were always propped up on his forehead. They had an orange tint, he let me try them once. Before the incident. The damage he took after being smashed through countless walls shattered the tinted goggles. Seeing him struggle to get up, the glass from the goggles that shattered scratched his face, his stupid handsome face. 

Rapidly transforming back, I tried to piece the glass together. the razor-sharp shards of glass cutting through my skin. Red liquid slowly dripping into the shallow puddle below. The colour became more saturated as the rippled travelled under the door.  
The tears regulating the balance of blood and water in the puddle. 

Jabra p.o.v.  
Kaku struggled in my grip, trying to get to Lucci. “Let me go!” he strained.

I turned to him and roared, “Don’t hurt his pride anymore! Us just being here hurts enough”.  
Turning back, I tugged his arm. There was no resistance. He followed after me, eventually overtaking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for all the p.o.v changes, just need a little changes now and again

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters added!


End file.
